


Old Habits.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: Age is Just a Number. [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sort of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kid, I think we're both pretty bad people.  Might as well be bad together, right?"  </p><p>Or, in which Daryl discovers that old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits.

**Author's Note:**

> The direct sequel to Words Like Cocaine, as requested by some very lovely readers (you know who you are). xo.

He’d missed him so much.

He’d missed pretty well everything about the kid, from the way his hair felt between his fingers to the way his skin bruised so easily to the way his moans were always so quiet and timid, like even now, standing in the street, surrounded by fresh snow, he was afraid his mother was going to catch them. 

Truth be told, Daryl kind of missed that too, that constant fear of being found out. He knew that made him a terrible person but he’d never been one to bother fighting temptation and Glenn practically defined that word. Just like the best things in life, he was borderline illegal; Christ, for most of the time they'd had their...thing, he _had_ been illegal and wasn’t that just exhilarating in the strangest way? 

But now, he was eighteen, living on his own, a grownup by most definitions of the term and he still tasted better than any drug Daryl had ever tried. He was definitely worth the two hours Daryl had been waiting outside in the cold, trying to summon the courage to walk across the street to the apartment building he knew Glenn lived in, thanks to the phonebook. 

“Daryl, what are you doing here?” Glenn’s words were warm against his frozen lips and he just wanted to swallow them whole. He wanted to swallow his words and moans and everything so that they were totally intertwined. 

“Honestly, I don’t have a fuckin’ clue.” He was telling the truth. He’d known where Glenn lived for months but he didn’t know why he'd waited so long to do anything about it. He thought maybe he was scared but he didn’t want to admit that to himself. He hadn't been brought up to be afraid of anything. 

“I can leave, if you want,” he muttered, conscious of the way Glenn’s fingers tightened around his neck as he spoke. 

“No.” The word was desperate, echoing around them. “I mean, I don’t want you to. You should, you really, _really_ should, but I don’t want you to. I think that might make me a bad person.” Glenn dipped his head down and automatically, Daryl tilted it back up, very aware of the quickened pulse underneath his fingers. God, old habits died hard. 

“Kid, I think we’re both pretty bad people.” There was no point in denying what was so obvious. But if being a bad person meant that he got to keep Glenn all to himself, if it meant that he was the only one allowed to be with (and yes, sleep with) Glenn and his long eyelashes and pale skin, then fuck being a good person. Living by the rules was overrated. 

“Might as well be bad together, right?” That brought a smile to Glenn’s previously uneasy face and Daryl felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Before he had a chance to formulate any more words, Glenn had practically pounced on him again, pushing him up against the side of the truck. The metal was freezing against his back, even through his leather jacket but Glenn’s warm fingers, clawing at his shoulders, more than made up for the discomfort. 

The months of denying and hoping and denying some more had done nothing for his feelings. They were still just as overwhelming as the day they'd been caught in the most compromising of positions, stark naked in the kitchen, using the table in ways it had not been designed for. That memory made him kiss the kid harder, his palms running over his ribs and down to his hips. When Glenn pulled away, panting for breath, his cheeks were bright red and Daryl couldn’t help but chuckle. Kid looked good with a bit of color on him. 

“Do you wanna come inside?” 

He’d heard those words from a dozen people in his lifetime, but hearing them from Glenn’s mouth was enough to blow all the others away. He was smiling for the first time in months and even if it was a foreign feeling, it was certainly one he could get used to. 

“Yeah. Be nice to get out of the cold.” 

“I’m sure I can warm you up somehow.” 

As Glenn led him back across the road, both of them silent, Daryl realized that he truly did not have a fucking clue what he was doing. He didn’t know why he was so enraptured with a kid half his age who’d just started living his life, who was probably going to find someone else at college. He didn’t know why he was bothering with a situation that had already fucked him over and was probably going to do so again. 

But fuck it, he decided. Life was too short to not do what you wanted. And he wanted Glenn. He didn’t know the details, but that much he was certain of. 

They’d figure out the rest together.


End file.
